Avalon Moments
by R2-D2106
Summary: A series of one-shots for my "Avalon Series" updated randomly and in no particular order
1. Chapter 1

**Hey-this is for my "Avalon series." A random potpourri of one-shots and moments in time of the characters. No particular order or updated on a regular basis.**

**Cheers**

**Sparky **

Moments

Hope

Summary: Lady of Avalon, Abigail Amaryllis Keeney reflects on her daughter.

When she was born, people said she was a miracle. After years of waiting, Avalon finally had their heir. Her son, Arthur welcomed his sister's birth with undisguised relief, passing out champagne and toasting the already-important newborn. When the nurse brought her daughter, wrapped in blankets against the late-spring chill, the Lady of Avalon knew this child was meant to die young.

As she grew, Aster Jean Keeney was serious, and had a lion's temper, something she shared with her _other _brother. Unlike James Potter, Aster was one who would silently wait for the right moment to unleash bottled up rage at those unfortunate to be within range. But she was smart, and quick. It wasn't long before she was racing ahead of whoever had the unfortunate task of looking after her.

After Arthur's death, Lady Abigail kept her daughter even closer. Aster railed against this confinement, cursing her mother in French and English as one restriction after another was placed on her. Lady Abigail had her introduced to Severus Snape, glad when they became fast friends. Severus was able to calm her down, and get her to think rationally.

Lady Abigail watched her daughter grow in what seemed like only a short while before she was thirteen. That's when she made her first big mistake with Aster. Like all women since the dawn of time, Aster was changing into a woman. But these were dark times. Tom Riddle was gathering followers and slowly encroaching on Wizarding Britain.

Now, looking back, Lady Abigail wondered if the trouble had started there. Almost as soon as Aster entered that awkward phase between childhood and adulthood, she had become rebellious, aggressive, and impulsive. Admittedly, perhaps she had not made her best judgment, but rationally, she had to preserve the family line.

As the years progressed, Aster became less impulsive and more cunning. Lady Abigail watched with pride, as her daughter became someone she could proudly pass the family legacy onto.

But would it last? Lady Abigail knew that the days of Keeney autonomy-aided by isolation that was now cracking-were close to the end.

Watching the couple walk arm in arm towards the stables-Severus and Aster exclusively enjoyed each other's company-Lady Abigail had to wonder. Would over a thousand years of Keeney rule be ended by her daughter? As Aster leaned in, Lady Abigail closed her eyes.

Yes, yes it would, and she could do nothing to stop it.

But, she would have something more precious than all the magic in the world. Her daughter would be happy.

Because unlike her mother, Aster Jean Keeney would have the one thing her mother had denied her-and been denied herself.

She would be free.

**Don't forget: Read and Review, people, Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's moment no. 2!**

**Cheers!**

Two of a Kind

**Summary: James Potter reflects on two important people in his life.**

It was well past midnight and he should be in bed. James Potter idly rolled the cigarette in between his two fingers. Unlike Aster he didn't smoke. Well, as much. He put it between his lips, but didn't light it.

Holding it that way for a few seconds he reflected on the changes over the past year. Aster's mother, the Honorable Abigail Amaryllis Keeney, High Lady of Avalon (and, some would argue, High Lady of the British Isles) had passed away just that December.

Her daughter, James' half-sister, was now Lady. James removed the cigarette from his mouth, leaning to lie completely on the cold floor of the Astronomy Tower. His Invisibility Cloak lay just a few feet away, within reach if some unwelcome visitor appeared.

Aster Jean Keeney was hot-tempered, impulsive, and didn't take crap from anybody. But, she was cunning. She was the type of person you didn't want mad at you. James could picture her face when she received the news. Shock, followed by a raging scream, whatever unfortunate object nearest her a victim of her rage. Though, whether the scream was one of anger, or sorrow, even James couldn't tell. He'd taken the news quietly when Dumbledore had told him. Aster was seventeen, his age. Most had expected her to have one or two tots running around by now.

James put the cigarette to his mouth and lit it, this time. _Don't go there._ Those thoughts led to an unhealthy amount of stupidity, a visit to the hospital wing, and detention. Not to mention the sleepless night he was already facing. His breath misted in the night air as he exhaled.

He propped his arm behind his head. Better to think of Lily, probably roaring mad by now, wondering where he was. They were supposed to be on patrol together, but James had slunk off on some excuse or other. In many ways, Lily was much like Aster. Determined, stubborn, ready to hex you if you upset her.

But Lily had never looked as tired or beaten down as Aster had. James took another puff, long and hard, willing all the _pain, feelings, emotions_ to stop. From the time after…Aster had always looked ever so slightly withdrawn, the spark in her eyes dulled just a bit more. She still fought as hard and fast as ever, but it was wearing on her.

James often felt guilty, eating a warm dinner, surrounded by friends, safe, having a warm bed to go to in the tower, knowing that Aster was somewhere near Hogsmeade, cooking whatever she could catch on a small fire. Often when he'd see her during Hogsmeade visits, she'd look as though she hadn't had a proper rest or meal for weeks. So he sent her whatever he could sneak. James and Snape knew that she shared it with her men, knowing they were just as hungry as she was.

He made up for it, though, knowing the tale of his latest prank or near-expulsion would make its way to her. Sometimes he'd tell her himself, picturing her smile as she read his letters that he always sent after the other Marauders had gone to bed.

And he doubted she listened to her mother's orders. Now, though, would Evan Johnson be able to keep her in hand? Snape would always back him up. James took one last puff and stubbed the cigarette out.

The night was waning, and soon, as always, the sun would rise and life would go on.

Cohabitation

Summary: Severus ponders the ups and downs of living with his girlfriend while Lily gets suspicious.

When his father had died, Severus Snape knew it was only a matter of time before Aster moved in and made herself at home.

Surprisingly he returned from school to find nothing out of the ordinary other than a handkerchief tied to the postbox.

Knowing that Aster was related to James Potter, he cautiously opened the door. Nothing. He let out a sigh of relief. "Hello?" he called, dropping his trunk at the foot of the stairs. He went to the kitchen.

Other than a broken test tube next to a cauldron (Severus twitched ever so slightly) that had some strange orange goo seemingly plastered to it, nothing was amiss.


End file.
